jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Vince Weber
Vince Weber (born May 27, 1953, Hamburg) is a German blues and boogie-woogie pianist. video:Vince Weber Weber started his first piano lessons, when he was aged ten in 1963. His sister introduced him to the blues by giving him records of Lightnin' Hopkins, Champion Jack Dupree, Taj Mahal and many others. At the age of sixteen he played in bars in the harbour of his hometown Hamburg, where he met Hans-Georg Möller, another pianist, who introduced him to boogie-woogie piano stylings. There he also met the comedian Otto Waalkes, who booked him as opener for his tour. In 1975 he released his first album, The Boogie Man" on Otto Waalkes Rüssel Records, which was awarded 'Deutscher Schallplattenpreis 1976'. This album was partly recorded in 'The Fabrik', where he has had a regular gig once a month since 1976. In 1978 he traveled to the United States for the first time. In 1980 he became disc jockey at the local NDR radio station, where he hosted a weekly blues broadcast. He has played with Big Joe Williams, Abi Wallenstein, Henry Heggen, Axel Zwingenberger, Jay McShann, James Booker, Chuck Berry and Champion Jack Dupree at music festivals and in clubs all over Germany. Discography Weber has issued nine records.Vince Weber Discography * 1975 – The Boogie Man (CD / LP) 1. "I'm The Boogie Man" 2. "Chicago Breakdown" 3. "Dust My Broom" 4. "Another Babe" 5. "Talk To Me, Baby" 6. "Mr. Pinetop's Job" 7. "Days Began To Drive Down" 8. "Boogie Woogie Runner" 9. "Roll 'Em Pete" * 1977 – Blues 'n Boogie (CD / LP) 1. "Speed Freak" 2. "I've Got To Move" 3. "Keep-A-Knockin'" 4. "I Used To Be Happy" 5. "Nobody Knows You" 6. "Snout Swinger" 7. "My Life Is A Boogie" with Inga Rumpf (vocal) 8. "Cherry Red" 9. "Let's Boogie" 10. "How Many More Years" 11. "Blue Note" 12. "Low Down Dog" * 1980 – Vince the Prince (CD / LP) 1. "Vince The Prince" 2. "What's Wrong With Me" 3. "Kiddin' Music" 4. "Everything But Fight" 5. "I've Got My Mojo Working" 6. "White Man's Swing" 7. "MDM Snapper" 8. "Never Blue For Long" with Steve Baker (harmonica) 9. "Trust In God" with Steve Baker (harmonica) * 1987 – Boogie On a Blue Song (CD) 1. "Somebody Might Get Hurt" 2. "I've Got My Own Way To Rock" 3. "A Little Tune For You" 4. "Saturday Night Fish Fry" 5. "Rum 'n' Ola" 6. "He Knows The Rules" 7. "Beat Me Daddy, Eight To The Bar" 8. "Boogie All The Time" 9. "Take A Giant Step Outside Your Mind" 10. "Trouble In Mind" 11. "Forty-Four Blues" 12. "I Need Help" 13. "The Blues Is Here To Stay" * 1991 – Octoroon (CD / LP) 1. "Rock It" 2. "Down The Road A Piece" 3. "The Blues Won't Get Tired Of Me" 4. "Flip Flop and Fly" 5. "Going Down Slow" 6. "Boogie Woogie Country Girl" 7. "Tell Me How Do You Feel" 8. "When Girls Do It" 9. "Octoroon" 10. "I'm Doing Fine" 11. "Can't Trust Your Neighbour" 12. "The Dirty Dozen" * 1995 – The Best Yet - Part 1 1. "I'm The Boogie Man" 2. "Boogie Woogie Runner" 3. "Roll 'Em Pete" 4. "Speed Freak" 5. "I've Got To Move" 6. "Keep-A-Knockin'" 7. "I Used To Be Happy" 8. "Nobody Knows You" 9. "My Life Is A Boogie" with Inga Rumpf 10. "Cherry Red" 11. "Let's Boogie" 12. "Vince The Prince" 13. "What's Wrong With Me" 14. "Kiddin' Music" 15. "Everything But Fight" 16. "I've Got My Mojo Working" 17. "White Man's Swing" 18. "Never Blue For Long" with Steve Baker (harmonica) * 1995 – The Best Yet - Part 2 1. "MDM Snapper" 2. "Somebody Might Get Hurt" 3. "I've Got My Own Way To Rock" 4. "A Little Tune For You" 5. "Saturday Night Fish Fry" 6. "Rum 'n' Ola" 7. "He Knows The Rules" 8. "Beat Me Daddy, Eight To The Bar" 9. "Boogie All The Time" 10. "Take A Giant Step Outside Your Mind" 11. "Trouble In Mind" 12. "I Need Help" 13. "The Blues Is Here To Stay" 14. "The Blues Won't Get Tired of Me" 15. "Flip Flop and Fly" 16. "Going Down Slow" 17. "Octoroon" 18. "The Dirty Dozen" * 2001 – The Boogiemeisters (Axel Zwingenberger and Vince Weber) 1. "Boogie Woogie Country Girl" 2. "Welcome To Boogie City" 3. "The Boogiemeisters" 4. "I've Got To Move" 5. "The Dirty Dozen" 6. "Fantasy In Blues" 7. "Boogie For Real" 8. "Foot Pedal Boogie" 9. "Sixth Avenue Express" 10. "Midnight Hour Blues" 11. "Roll 'Em Pete" 12. "The Higher We Jump" 13. "Low Down Dog" * 2002 – Into it (Vince Weber and Michael Maass) 1. "Into It" 2. "Ramblin' With That Woman" 3. "Pinetop's Boogie Woogie" 4. "I Don't Know" 5. "Evil" 6. "Rock It" 7. "Melina" 8. "He Was A Friend of Mine" 9. "You Can't Trust Your Neighbour" 10. "Boogie Woogie Country Girl" 11. "Love Potion No. 9" * 2009 - Delta Echo (Vince Weber and Peter Müller - drums) 1. "Movin' Slow'' 2. "Shake, Rattle & Roll'' 3. "Mother Earth'' 4. "I'm Ready'' 5. "Blue Light Booge'' 6. "Mojo Working'' 7. "Lilian's Blues'' 8. "Pinetops Boogie Woogie'' 9. "Saturday Night Fish Fry" 10. "Delta Echo" 11. "Corey Harris Boogie" 12. "Going Down" 13. "Early In The Morning" 14. "Cross Point Switch" 15. "You've Got To Serve Somebody" References External links *Vince Weber's homepage Category:Pianists